


You are my hope

by Shino_San



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Slow Burn, Spoilers, multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino_San/pseuds/Shino_San
Summary: Taking place in DanganRonpa's WHAT IF, what if the students of class 78 got out alive? What would happen once their titles were stripped from them? Would they fall into despair--? Or find a new hope? Once out, memories slowly returning, Kiyotaka and Mondo decide to join together to help defeat the despair's that have riddled the entire world. Even if they are no longer Ultimate's, they still have hope. That with each other they can do anything. They will need the other if they want to survive their new lives. This life, it is meaningless unless you stick together, fight together and become stronger together.





	1. The beginning of the end

It was awfully weird, almost dream-like how quickly the killing game started and ended. After Sayaka had been murdered and Leon executed they were given the choice of ending it early. As long as they willingly gave up their Ultimate statuses they were free to go. Most were hesitant, especially Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who said he wouldn’t know what to do without his talent. He was nothing without being the Moral Compass but to everyone else, this game was too real. It needed to stop and eventually Kiyotaka knew they were right, it was time to give it up. Although he loved his status, lived it, it was not worth keeping if everyone were to die. So with all in agreement, from complete strangers, they were set loose upon the real world. What really lay behind the bars and locks was something they just did not quite expect to be true. How horrible life really was.

Destruction, chaos, murder-- the skies were dark and gray, red with the color of flames that erupted high in the air from the buildings below. It was too much. Some had to look away, the others crossed their arms silently and Aoi was seen nearly throwing up in the corner. Just as fast as everyone was released, the memories they had no idea they had lost came flooding back. Not all of them, not right away but enough to realize that they were all friends. More so, dictated to their certain group but friends none the less. It was a bright flash, colors, people, sounds; it all happened so quickly. There was knowledge of their pasts; of what they had done together. From school sports festivals to snowball fights in the cold winter mornings. There were many, all of them couldn't quite understand yet they did know that killing one another was wrong. That Sayaka and Leon’s lives were wasted, if only they waited a little bit longer. Gazing at each other there was sort of this soft agreement, a sad understanding that even though they had to give up their talents they would end despair. 

“I’ll be heading home then, back to Towa Towers, even though apparently my entire family is gone. I will continue to grow the corporation in hopes of helping others defeat despair.” Naegi, Kyoko, Chihiro and Toko all came to the conclusion that they would follow the heir in hopes of helping save the world from anymore horrific events. Celestia decided to go off on her own, a lost Hifumi quickly to follow as he swore to protect her despite her short comings of not wanting him to join. Yasuhiro mentioned something about finding his mom and hoping that he could give some lost despairs their free fortunes so they could become pure and clean. While Aoi and Sakura decided to stick together so they could find the swimmers brother who was certainly somewhere out there. She said he would never give up so easily and that it was important she found him which Sakura nodded, wanting to help her friend. All of them so brave, immediately wanting to help. It was this pang of jealously that Kiyotaka knew too well that entered his heart. 

That only left Mondo and Kiyotaka undecided. In the midst of everyone's significant choices in where they would go from here the perfect was having a major melt down. Despair, ah yes.. this must be what despair truly feels like. Such hopelessness, the fear of being left alone. Un-needed just like all those years ago. There was nothing left for him, he did not want to join Makoto and their team, he felt he would ruin the dynamic. Without being the Ultimate Moral Compass he would surly just be in the way of their advancements. Aoi and Sakura would be fine on their own, no need again for someone who doesn't belong. Celestia and Hifumi… he’d much rather not. Of course the first choice he would pick would be Mondo, his closest and most trusted friend. And as he turned towards the one person he could follow, no matter what the biker held his hand up, shaking his head in disagreement. He huffed with a low grunt. 

“You should go wit Chihiro and them, ain’t gonna do ya no good comin’ wit me.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, Kiyotaka staring as he spoke the words that were almost excruciating to say. The struggle on his face was enough to write a thousand books to. “Ya got a good head, smart, their gonna need ya on their team! I’d only get ya killed.” It made the hall monitors heart run, faster than any motorcycle Mondo could possibly ever ride. He couldn’t lose the former gang leader, there was no one else who he had such a close connection with. There was no one who could handle or understand him. He needed to be with Mondo or else there really would be nothing left of him. Yet he knew why the older was saying such a thing, he didn’t want Kiyotaka to get hurt but he could handle himself. In terms of fighting it was no longer a rule, he no longer followed those codes. He could support Mondo, take care of him. Anything would be better than this.

“I will not leave you Kyoudai! I can not let you go out there alone, you will need my help! You are so reckless and careless with yourself and your body that I can’t possible allow it!” Fists clenched tightly from both men, they glared, others backing away as this was not a fight they should interrupt. A rough growl erupted from the bikers mouth, lips curling in anger as he would not allow him to come no matter what. “Please Kyoudai, I promise I will not get in the way, allow me the chance to prove myself!” Stepping closer, brows were furrowed in sincerity and truth. There was no one he’d rather spend his life with fighting this despair than with Oowada himself. All those years together, he may not be able to recall of them yet but he wanted to know more. And he just sensed somehow when life was hard, it felt right that Mondo was always there in whatever way. 

“You ain’t comin’ and that’s final! Ya got a whole damn brain filled wit other talents, all I had was my gang and even wit that… they didn’t respect me dammit! Shit head’s never really admitted I was their leader! I was only given th’ chance out of respect fer Daiya but he aint his brother, there s’ nothin’ left don’t ya get it Kyoudai?!” Mondo was screaming so hard his throat was starting to go raw. He got his brother killed, he couldn’t allow Kiyotaka… he couldn’t bare to see someone who deserved freedom and a chance at something more to follow in his footsteps. There was nothing left for Mondo out there besides to try and find the Crazy Diamonds, hope it was still together. At this point though it felt hopeless. But he knows the perfect is stubborn, he knows his words are meaningless. From what he can remember, the raven haired male never did quite give up so easily. And Mondo often never fought as much with him. Though this time he would try until he was out of breath. Until there was no way he could argue anymore.

“I am coming with you Oowada-Kun.” He stood tall, back straight and eyes narrow with commitment. He truly looked like a man with power.

“Like hell you aint’!” A stomp, striding closer in anger. “If ya come wit me you’ll ‘ave ‘ta do unspeakable things! Kill people… hurt ‘em, I ain’t gonna let you do that!” It wasn’t all just robotic Monokuma’s out there, it was real people as well. Trying to kill others and cause destruction and he was certain there was no way he could actually kill anybody. He would have to learn how to push away that moral side he held so closely. Toss it aside so that he could live, survive the world he no longer knew. The only death he knew was Mukuro’s, Leon’s and Sayaka’s. But those weren’t by his own hands. Technically at that time he didn’t even know them. It wasn’t enough and Kiyotaka wasn’t mentally strong enough. Hell, he wasn’t even quite sure if he was ready for what was to come. 

“The stakes are high… I get it, Kyoudai. But if they are as high as you say they are then this must be what I was born to do!” With prideful steps he came up to Mondo, knocking his fist against his chest. A little waver in his eyes, some gentle tears but otherwise his full attention. “I will not give up on you and I won’t turn away! Even in the harshest conditions as long as we are together. I know we can make this world a better place together Kyoudai!” By this time, everyone had disappeared. Leaving only the both of them. Locked eyes and two stubborn men, but one would crack first and ultimately it would be Mondo. Sighing softly he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Guess it can’t be helped, huh…? Yer a fuckin’ idiot, I won’t be there ‘ta always protect ya so if ya die, it ain’t gonna be my fault ya ‘ere!?” As tough as it sounded, it was for Kiyotaka’s own good that he realized this was no game. It was his last ditch effort for him to duck out now but when he shook his head in understanding that was all he needed. “A’right, guess it’s jus’ you nd’ me then. It always seemed ‘ta be jus’ you and me.” Grabbing the perfects hand tightly he brought it in and gripped it hard. “Till th’ end, it’s a man’s promise!” Being so nostalgic it nearly left the biker falling to the ground, weak with nerves. But he had to stay strong now that he had someone else to protect. Though he stated he wouldn’t always be there to protect the perfect, he would be. No matter what.

“Right! A man’s promise, Kyoudai!” Tears flowed freely from red eyes, biting his bottom lip. Not knowing exactly what he was getting into he knew he could do it. He is, well, was the Ultimate Moral Compass! In his heart he still knew that even if he couldn’t do anything with it. And as such it would be a disgrace to do absolutely nothing. To not try his hardest just like everyone else was. Especially Mondo, even though he had lost just as much. Even if no one trusted him in his gang he was still willing to protect them. He was a man’s man, and it was all the courage he needed. 

With that, the children of Hopes Peak Academy now with no title, nameless to the outside each would do their own parts to protect the world and save it from despairs clutches. Even if it meant dying by the hands of those who would kill and torture for fun at least they weren’t just sitting around doing nothing. Their first destination was Mondo’s old hideout. He wanted to check if there were any remaining survivors, if anyone was still holding out there. They also needed a bike, it would be quicker to get around in and search for others. They would also need to find supplies for their long journey ahead and hope for the best. The only problem was, none of them knew what the future held for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever said surviving was going to be easy?

Both weren't sure how long they had been walking, Kiyotaka’s watch strangely stopped working after a bit. Sneaking around whenever there would be a sense of danger or a ruffle from far away. Mondo’s base was luckily for them, not that far from the academy itself. It would have been faster by train but all seemed to be burned, carts derailed and Kiyotaka gazed in horror as everything he once knew was brought up in flames right in front of his very eyes. Although he worried about everyone who most likely did not survive, one constant thought wouldn’t escape his mind. His father. He wondered what had become of his dad, if he was alright or safe. As memories slowly eased back into their consciousness he remembered how sick he had been. Unwilling to tell even his own son what illness had befallen him. He clenched his teeth, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes at the cumbersome thoughts. But they didn’t last long as he bumped slightly into Mondo’s back with a light ‘ompff’

The biker focused in front of him in fright, a slight panic nearly erupted but he tried to stay strong staring at the nearly crumbled remains of his gangs hideout. Kiyotaka looked down, tan knuckles turned almost white as he clenched them firmly. With a low croak and a grunt to hide the tears that might have been forming as well on the ex-delinquent Mondo walked forward with a sort of pride. “Ngh… let’s go, this s’ it.” It must have hit him already that inevitably, his entire family was gone. The only ones he had left to remind of him of Daiya. The ex-prefect strode side by side, hoping that his presence would bring some kind of peace to his friend. In quiet mourning they entered the hideout, praying for a glimmer of hope that they could cling onto. As the pair entered though it was clear that chance of someone alive was as slim as they already knew. 

Wrecked, no, there was a stronger word for how it looked. It was obliterated; nearly the whole base was eradicated and raided. Anger boiled to the surface with one loud fist colliding with a piece of metal that was lying on a broken table. “Those fuckin’ bastards, they destroyed fuckin’ everythin’!” Kiyotaka chose to keep his mouth closed, allowing the man to release all his built up frustration. They were both upset. Of course he couldn’t help but want to cry for Mondo, it was just a habit. In his nature and he also knew how hard the biker had worked to keep them together. Yes, he remembered Mondo confiding in him that he was only doing it for his brothers sake. That it would be better left in someone else hands. He loathed these memories that returned during familiar places. Kiyotaka wonders if he had ever been here before. If his friend had ever allowed him the privilege to see all his creations. Though he doubted he would have wanted him to come there anyway. 

“Kyoudai, I know this may be a bad time, but right now we should look for any kinds of supplies shouldn’t we? If we will be moving about, we will need food, water and medicine. Do you know if you’ve had any here?” Calm, he had to remain collected for the both of them or their drive to do something good now that freedom has reached their grasps would fade. It was quiet for a second before there was another low grunt. It seemed whatever he had said struck a cord with the man and Mondo shrugged his shoulders, rolling them and nodded silently. 

“Yeah, uh, I think we kept all that in th’ back.” Lavender irises traversed their way over to the white clad man but didn’t quite meet his own stare. “M’ gonna check out these bikes, some look savable so… it’ll help us get ‘round a bit better!” He was starting to get louder, hold himself a bit more. It seemed he was listening to Kiyotaka’s words and trying to get through it. There was no use crying over something they couldn’t have prevented. All that matter is that they survived now. With a quick agreement Mondo made his way over to the motorcycle parts, picking up some spares to see what he could try put together. It might take a few hours but at least it was something to work with. Even though he wasn’t a mechanic he knew his way around one pretty well. 

As Mondo worked on the bike Kiyotaka entered the back room to look for items they would need. Searching quite carefully as to not miss a single thing there was a few reserves he scrounged up, some bandages and alcoholic wipes. A few cans of food, probably for when they would sleep here for the night. Unfortunately he had found no water and with a sigh decided this would do for now. At least it was something. _‘Ah, I should see how Kyoudai is doing...’_ Placing what he had in a small bag he found hanging on one of the walls he heard a snap-- it alerted him, thinking it had been Mondo checking up on him first and as he was about to turn around it was not what he expected at all. “Kyou-- _ACK!_ ” It was sudden and sharp, it stung for a second then faded as the adrenaline surge through his veins. A knife slashed his back, only noticing as his body shifted that it was not Mondo, but a man with a Monokuma mask on. Eyes wide, he stared in horror-- it wasn’t enough time to react. All he could do is watch him bring the knife back up and for a split second wondered if this was it. It hadn’t even been a day; all his years-- all he could do was shout out. _“MONDO!”_

Just as quickly as he called, the Monokuma man was tackled to the ground in such an incredible blur by the biker himself that Kiyotaka had to register for a few seconds what had happened. Mondo was seething, spitting as he called out “YOU FUCKIN’ PIECE OF SHIT!” He ripped the man’s mask off, revealing it to be just an ordinary looking man. Kiyotaka looked down as he began pounding his fists into the others face. Growling like an animal, the enemy's head bounced against the concrete but it was too much for the student to handle.

“P-Please, Kyoudai stop! He’s just a man! Maybe we can help save him!” But as his voice traveled, Mondo looking up for a split second just to acknowledge that he was speaking at all it was enough time for the other below to get a quick jab in. It was almost a surprise that Kiyotaka’s voice could gasps so loudly. Eyes shaking and shimmering as the Monokuma stabbed Mondo right into his sides. Deep, the blade nearly disappeared but that didn’t stop the powerful delinquent once he realized what he had done. “You motha fucker!” He went back at it again, hitting him so hard that blood splattered on Mondo and the ground around them. Yet Kiyotaka wasn’t focusing on the bloodied killer, he was more worried about his companion. He could see his muscles shaking, out of breath, blood spurting from his wound he needed to do something to help.

And for the first time, Kiyotaka had to choose. Mondo, or some stranger. With that thought in tow he grabbed the nearest object he could find, a pipe, and with one quick blow, with no much as a second thought running through his frazzled mind he threw it down. Smashing his head in and ending the match. Dropping the pipe, he gazed down in horror. Fear dripped with every inch of sweat. The only thing that knocked him out of it was the sound of Mondo groaning loudly and flipping over onto his back. “K-Kyoudai!” Running to the injured man he pressed down hard on the wound with protests from Mondo but luckily Kiyotaka was good in medical knowledge. He had to be with how his childhood was. Always taking care of his own gashes and tears, so it had almost become second nature. “Just hold on Kyoudai, I need you to put pressure on it as I fix you up, please!” He was crying hard but kept a stern voice for now. Rubbing his eyes of the haze he narrowed his brows hard. “I wont let you die!”

Thinking logically, he raced towards the kit he had found, thankfully it didn’t seem like the knife had hit a vital spot or most likely he would have been dead by now. But he will die if he doesn’t stop the bleeding. So with the few collected items he did have he took the bandages and wipes and quickly tried to clean the oozing wound so that it wont get infected once he wraps it up. With his teeth he peeled off the cover for a sterilized pad and pressed it against him hard. Mondo howled but he couldn’t help it, yet still apologized softly. “Just a few more seconds, I promise Kyoudai, I promise…!” And with one hand he pushed the biker off his side, another scream of pain but it was for his own good. He took the ace bandages and wrapped it around his slides. Once, twice, three times-- it wasn’t much but it would stop the bleeding for now. Placing Mondo back into his original position his voice shook with worry. O-Oowada-kun…” 

Kiyotaka sat there, looking at him on the ground. Breathing still ragged, purple eyes hazed and dark as if he was on the verge of passing out. He had never seen the man in such a state. And he knows it was all his fault. He called Mondo’s name out and distracted him. He allowed the other to get a hit in, he hesitated! Snot and drool seeped from above, falling on the bloodied body benethe him. “I’m so sorry Oowada-Kun! I don’t deserve to call you my brother… I- I almost got you killed!” As he continued to cry and weep, he felt a hand reach up to grab the back of his head pushing him down until he was face to face with his friend. 

Weak, he sounded so weak. “Oii… shut...up...will ya…?” He sneered and let his hand fall back down to the ground. He tried to calm his raspy breath, he didn’t want Kiyotaka to think it was his fault. It wasn’t. He didn’t know, how could he? The ex-prefect has never been in a fight with real people. With ones who don’t care and will kill to kill. Even though the man is perfectly capable of fighting, he knows nothing of street rules. “It ain’t yer fault… don’t think that, a’right…?” Strangely Mondo couldn’t help but let a smile come to his face. “Ya did good… ya saved me.” It was odd, there was this warm rush throughout his body though he couldn’t tell if that was from the blood loss or something more. But when he eyed Kiyotaka, wet red irises went wide than soft, a smile despite the tears still coming it eased him. 

“I was so scared Kyoudai… that I would lose you already. I can’t make it through this alone. So please, for my sake. Don’t get yourself killed ok?!” It was a shock, hes not sure anyone cared for him like that besides his brother. So he nodded, he wouldn’t dream of leaving Kiyotaka behind. And by another surprise he stopped breathing for a moment when the other came down to hug him close. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t be caught dead allowing someone to hug him like this but… Kiyotaka had never been just some guy. Slowly wrapping his one arm around his back, Mondo pressed his nose into the soft fabric of the white uniform. He knew this was going to be hard, but right out of the cage like that? Its why he didn’t want Kiyotaka to come in the first place. He didn’t want him to get hurt, or in trouble. He didn’t want the man of such high morals to be forced to do things that counter his beliefs. 

“Yer an idiot ya know that…? Yer fuckin’ crazy fer wantin’ ta’ stay!” It made the perfect smile and laugh, a sound he had almost forgot that he missed. By now, what they've been though it sounded so foreign. 

“The only thing crazy, is thinking for a second you wouldn’t need my help, Kyoudai!” Gentle fingers came to wrap around Mondo’s, it was an abnormal sensation but the moment felt right. They sat there for a second, Kiyotaka wanting to make sure Mondo didn’t move that quickly right away after such a lash. “Being here… it isn’t safe, we should move as soon as your wound is healed up enough! Your bike, did you get it fixed up?” He asked, knowing it probably wasn’t the time but in this kind of world there was no time for short stops it seemed. 

Shaking his head, Mondo lifted up just a bit, Kiyotaka reaching out his arms just in case. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, I had worse than fuckin’ this.” Even though he was in a lot of pain the other knew he wouldn’t show his weakness so easily. “It’s almost done, got a few more kinks… ngh… ‘ta work out but, it shouldn’t take me that long. If ya could help me out a bit we could--”

“Yes, of course Kyoudai! I’ll do whatever you ask of me!” The answer came so suddenly that it threw Mondo off for a second before laughing gently. 

“Always so damn eager… fuck Kiyo, yer gonna give me a damn heart attack.” Blushing slightly Kiyotaka laughed and said he’ll take that as a compliment then. Though began to talk on and on about how serious heart conditions are and he shouldn’t allow them to persist if he is actually feeling any pain or swelling in his chest and Mondo just listened. Annoyed but let him blabber on. Besides, who knows when he would ever get to hear this kind of normal conversation again. 

After resting up a few, and good directions from Mondo on how to fix the rest of his bike Kiyotaka got it working in no time. He made sure the bikers puncture was healing, which it seemed to be closing up quite nice. It wasn’t bleeding nearly as much but warned him not to move as suddenly in fear of ripping it right back open. Of course that wasn’t going to stop Mondo but he agreed for now. Searching and finding a few more things they could take with them they packed all of it up and readied everything for tomorrow. Tonight they would rest, keeping watch in intervals. Kiyotaka could tell that it was getting harder and harder for the ex-delinquent to stay awake so he touched his arm gently, with a soft smile. 

“Please, rest up. I’ll take first watch Kyoudai, you need some sleep.” There wanted to be an argument about who would take first rest but as he opened his mouth he watched as Kiyotaka’s face turned into an un-approving frown. It shut him up right quick. Sighing heavily, Mondo turned around to try and get some rest. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if someone ambushes them again. Nightmares about the perfect dying. It was a panic situation and he didn’t get much rest when he tried but it was enough. It reminded him of nights after he lost Daiya. And when it was Kiyotaka’s turn, and sleep promised to be so alluring he also tossed and turned. With more memories coming back and a slight worry Mondo would leave him. But when he felt the warmth cover him, opening his eyes just enough he could see the older man had placed his jacket on him. It made him feel safe and secure in a time he wasn’t sure he would be able too. It felt good… it felt like, _something_ that he couldn’t quite place his tongue on. 

Morning came soon and with the new day the two packed up everything on his bike, Mondo giving Kiyotaka one of the spare helmets he found laying around. Not caring for one himself, even though he got an earful for it. He never did care to ride around with it on, always obstructing his vision. Sitting on the Kawasaki it had almost felt too long since he rode one. He remembered though, having Kiyotaka ride with him before. Those times felt like long distant memories. Even though they were probably only a few days ago. Stepping on the ground to angle the bike for the perfect, the prideful student wrapped his arms tightly around Mondo’s waist. “I know what kind of world we are living in now Kyoudai, but that does not mean you can break the traffic speed laws!”

A scoff, his head pounded at such dumb words. He grit his teeth trying to keep his anger in check. Though it was kind of nice to know some things never change. It shows him, that there’s still hope inside both of them. “A’right a’right Kiyo, I hear ya… jus’ hang on, ok?”

As the grip around him held tighter, that was his signal to go. They would help this world, they would survive.


End file.
